eine liebe die uns verbindet
by potion girl
Summary: hermine lebt nun zwei jahre mit remus lupin zusammen, als in hogwarts ein klassentreffen stattfindet, ein grund ihre beziehung zu reflektieren
1. Chapter 1

Hermine stand am Fenster und beobachtete den Vollmond. Wie jedes Mal zog sich ihr Herz zusammen und ihre Gedanken wanderten zu dem Mann, den sie seit mehr als zwei Jahren liebte. Remus Lupin. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau wie alles begann: In ihrem siebenten Schuljahr hatte sie gemerkt, dass es mehr als belanglose Schwärmereien waren, die sie für ihren Lehrer empfand und nach und nach hatten sich die beiden einander genähert, auch wenn sich Remus anfänglich mit Händen und Füßen gegen seine Gefühle gewehrt hatte.

Hermine musste bei dieser Vorstellung grinsen.

„Ich habe es mir nun mal zur Angewohnheit gemacht zu bekommen, was ich will," grinste sie schelmisch vor sich hin und setzte sich mit angewinkelten Knien auf die Fensterbank.

Wie schön und klar die Sterne am Himmel standen. Eine Wolke verdeckte gerade den Mond und brachte somit die Sterne noch besser zur Geltung.

Seufzend zog sie sich eine karierte Wolldecke über die Schultern. Welch Ironie, dass der Vollmond zu ihrer liebsten Nacht im Monat gehörte. Schon als Kind hatte sie es geliebt, im Schein des Mondes auf ihrer Schaukel im elterlichen Garten zu sitzen und die mystische Stimmung zu genießen, die der Mond auf sie hatte.

Wie gerne sie so eine Nacht mit ihm verbracht hätte. Doch seit einem halben Jahr nahm Remus an einem Versuchsprogramm im St. Mungos teil, dessen Ziel es war ein Medikament zu entwickeln, was die Verwandlung vollkommen verhindern sollte. Remus hatte sich sofort bereiterklärt, daran teilzunehmen. Zu gerne wollte er den Wolf in sich hinter sich lassen. Wollte diese Seite in sich vergessen und die ganzen dunkeln Erinnerungen, die der Wolf mit sich brachte.

Miauend sprang Hermines Kater Krummbein auf ihren Schoß und forderte seine Streicheleinheiten. Zu gerne kam sie seiner Forderung nach und begann, versonnen durch sein rotes Fell zu streichen. Lächelnd dachte sie an Remus und wie sehr er es liebte, wenn sie seinen Haarschopf kraulte.

Am Anfang war ihre Liebe auf viel Ablehnung gestoßen, doch nach und nach hatten sich, zumindest ihre Freunde, daran gewöhnt. Hermine war ihren Freunden dafür mehr als dankbar, denn auch wenn sie Remus über alles liebte, so ganz ohne ihre Freunde wäre ihr das Leben nur wie ein halbes vorgekommen.

Sie schlang die Decke noch ein wenig fester um sich, ohne Remus fühlte sie sich immer einsam. Sie hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, sich so nach einem Menschen zu verzehren. Sie hatte immer ihre Freundinnen belächelt, doch nun, seit sie Remus kannte und liebte, sah sie, dass alles anders. Sie liebte ihn wirklich, mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. So sehr, dass es weh tat.

OOOoooOOO 

„Na mein Engel, hier schläft es sich aber nicht sehr bequem" hörte sie Remus sanfte Stimme.

„Du bist wieder da." Ein Strahlen huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Sag bloß du hat daran gezweifelt," schmunzelte der Braunhaarige amüsiert.

„Was unterstellst du mir da? Ich freu mich einfach nur dich zu sehen."  
Hermine gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich ausgiebig.

Remus haucht ihr einen Kuss auf den freiliegenden nackten Bauch, was bei ihr einen Kicheranfall auslöste.

„Eigentlich war Lachen nicht die Reaktion, die ich bei dir auslösen wollte" grummelte Remus gespielt beleidigt.

„Ach nein, was war es dann?" neckte ihn Hermine grinsend und verschränkt ihre Arme hinter seinem Nacken um ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich zu ziehen.

Widerstreben löste sie sich nach einer Weile von ihm und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin.

„Aber jetzt erzähl erst mal. Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Wie immer," seufzte Remus, „Ich wünschte mir, dass sie langsam Fortschritte machen würden, langsam finde ich es nicht mehr so lustig Laborratte zu spielen"

„Aber wenigstens behalten sie dich nur noch eine Nacht dort, das ist doch schon ein Fortschritt," Hermine zog Remus in eine erneute Umarmung, der sich sofort an sie schmiegte.

„Du hast ja Recht, aber ich bin das Ganze momentan echt Leid" kam es grummelnd von Remus.

„Ich kann dich verstehen, Wölfchen, aber du wirst sehen, eines Tages werden wir uns gemeinsam den Mond anschauen und dann kannst du ihm ins Gesicht lachen. Wie klingt das?"

„Schöööööön" murmelte Remus und hauchte Hermine einen Kuss auf die Stirn, worauf hin sie ein schnurrendes Geräusch von sich gab. „Aber bist du dir sicher, dass der Mond ein Gesicht hat?"

„Sicher hat er das, oder kennst du den Mann im Mond nicht?" Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Und so was von der klügsten Hexe, die ich kenne" grinste der Braunhaarige amüsiert.

„Hey du weißt dass es jede Menge magische Geschöpfe gibt, aber du glaubst nicht an den Mann im Mond?"

„Dafür hab ich ja dich" gluckste Remus und küsste sie zärtlich.

Hermine grummelte leise vor sich hin. Sie mochte ihre Neckerein mit Remus, aber manchmal merkte sie einfach den Altersunterschied, doch solche Momente versuchte sie immer so gut es ging zu verdrängen, doch so einfach ließen sich fast 20 Jahre ja auch nicht von der Hand weisen.

Als die Standuhr ankündigte, dass es bereits ein Uhr Mittags war, schreckte Hermine hoch „Merlin, ich muss doch noch den Artikel fertig bekommen" Hermine arbeitete seit ihrem Abschluss als freie Kolumnistin in mehreren Fachmagazinen. Zur Zeit arbeitete sie an einem Artikel über die Erforschung von tibetanischen Bräuchen und Zaubern.

Sie sprang auf und spurtete zu ihrem Laptop um sich an die Arbeit zu machen.

Remus sah ihr lächelnd zu, er liebte es, wenn sich ihre Wangen vor Aufregungen röteten und sie an ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Schon als sie noch seine Schülerin war, waren ihm diese Gesten immer an ihr aufgefallen. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an jede Unterrichtsstunde, die Hermine mit ihrem Wissen bereichert hatte, dank ihr wusste er wieder, wieso er sich dazu entschieden hatte Lehrer zu werden. Sie hatte nicht nur das Wissen aufgesaugt, sie hatte es auch umzusetzen gewusst. Ja, es war ihre Intelligenz gewesen, die ihn als erstes tief beeindruckt hatte, viel später erst, in der siebenten Klasse, hatte er registriert, dass diese junge Frau nicht nur außergewöhnlich intelligent war, sondern auch noch eine natürliche Schönheit. Nicht so eine aufgeblasene überkandidelte 17-jährige, nein Hermine war ganz anders, sie war von eine unscheinbare Schönheit und dennoch, oder gerade deswegen, hatte sie ihn in ihren Bann gezogen. In einen Bann, in den er niemals hätte geraten dürfen. Zumindest nicht zu jenem Zeitpunkt. Er war ihr Lehrer gewesen und er schämte sich immer noch dafür, so schwach gewesen zu sein.

Dafür war nach dem Abschlussball ein Traum wahr geworden. Endlich konnte er die Liebe genießen, die ihm diese wunderbare Frau entgegenbrachte und er konnte sie zurückgeben. Erwiderte Liebe war das schönste Gefühl, dass ihm bis jetzt widerfahren war und auch jetzt noch konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen, wenn er neben Hermine aufwachte.

Immerhin war ein Werwolf, ein Monster – und sie war so rein, so unschuldig, so zerbrechlich – so das genaue Gegenteil von ihm und dennoch hatte er nie die Kraft gehabt, sich ihr zu entziehen. Auch wenn er genau wusste, dass er sie eines unbeschwerten Lebens beraubte, denn immerhin war das Leben mit einem Werwolf nicht das einfachste, konnte er sie nicht gehen lassen. Viel zu sehr war er auf ihre Liebe angewiesen, Sie hatte es nur durch ihre Anwesenheit geschafft, den Werwolf in ihm zu kontrollieren.

Er sah Hermine zu, wie sie ihre schlanken Finger über die Tastatur gleiten ließ und sofort wurde sein noch, von der letzten Nacht angespannter Körper von Wärme durchflutet.

Er schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen in die Küche, um Hermine einen kleinen Snack zuzubreiten, er wusste genau, dass sie total ausgehungert sein musste, sie vergaß immer zu essen wenn sie auf ihn wartete.

„Ich denke, du solltest eine kleine Pause machen," grinste Remus und stellte das vollbeladene Tablett auf dem Tisch ab.

„Aber ich bin noch nicht mal bei der Hälfte," murrte Hermine, doch der Geruch von Zimttee und Kürbiscremesuppe ließ sie die Arbeit für einen kurzen Moment vergessen.

Dankend nahm sie den Teller voll köstlicher Suppe entgegen und begann zu essen.

Als sich Remus zu ihr setzten wollte, klackerte eine Eule ans Fenster. Hermine machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch Remus winkte nur ab „Du iss in Ruhe, ich mach das schon." Und ließ die Eule ein.

„Für dich. Aus Hogwarts."

Hermine besah sich den Brief, bevor sie das Siegel brach und ihre Augen über die grünen Zeilen glitten.

„Hogwarts lädt zu einem Klassentreffen!" fasste sie überrascht zusammen.

Hermine ließ den Brief sinken. Irgendwie behagte ihr die ganze Vorstellung nicht. Nicht viele wussten von ihr und Remus, und mit ihm auf einem Klassentreffen aufzutauchen und ihre fragwürdige Beziehung vor ihren ehemaligen Schulkameraden zu rechtfertigen gehörte nicht zu den Dingen, die sie gerne erleben würde.

„Schon gut Hermine. Keiner verlangt von dir, dass du dort mit mir auftauchst." Remus traurige Augen trafen sie wie ein Stich ins Herz.

„Ich liebe dich Remus, und ich stehe zu dir, egal was kommt, dass du ja nicht daran zweifelst."

Bevor Remus noch die Chance hatte, zu antworten, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und verschloss ihn dem Mund mit einem Kuss.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermine wachte durch das heftige Kreischen der Möwen auf, sie liebte es zwar hier am Meer zu wohnen, doch die Möwen konnten manchmal etwas lästig sein.

Als sie Remus neben sich erblickte musste sie schmunzeln. Er hatte sich von seiner Decke befreit und das Polster fest über den Kopf gezogen. Er war schon oft kurz davor gewesen die Möwen zu verfluchen, hatte sich aber doch immer in letzter Sekunde von Hermine beschwichtigen lassen.

Hermine tapste grinsend in die Küche um Frühstück zu machen. Auch wenn sie mit ihrem Zauberstab die Hälfte der Zeit gebraucht hätte, zog sie die einfachen Muggelmethoden nun mal vor. Es entspannte sie mit Geschirr zu klappern, zu braten und zu backen.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Remus lag mittlerweile auf dem Rücken, das Polster aber noch immer fest auf das Gesicht gepresst.

Hermine musste sich die Hände fest auf den Mund pressen um nicht laut aufzulachen. Grinsend beschwor sie einen Beistelltisch herauf und stellte die Leckereien ab.

Vorsichtig schloss Hermine das knarrende Fenster und grinste ihrem Spiegelbild zu. Gerade als sie die Vorhänge zur Seite ziehen wollte, spürte sie Remus starke Arme, die sich um ihren Bauch schlangen.

„Morgen mein Engel", murmelte er und hauchte ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken.

„Daran könnt ich mich echt gewöhnen", seufzte Hermine wohlig und lehnte sich gegen Remus Oberkörper.

„Das lässt sich durchaus machen", grinste Remus schelmisch und intensivierte seine Bemühungen seine Angebetete mit Küssen zu bedecken.

Erst als Remus' Magen sein Frühstück einforderte, lösten sich die Beiden voneinander und begaben sich zurück ins Bett, um gemeinsam zu frühstücken.

Beide genossen es immer, wenn sie Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten.

„Und du willst heute wirklich dorthin gehen?" Remus biss in sein Toast und sah Hermine zweifelnd an.

„Sicher will ich das, ich dachte wir hätten das bereits geklärt. Ich will unbedingt auf das Klassentreffen... und zwar mit dir", setze sie mit Nachdruck hinzu.

„Aber,..."

„Wölfchen,...?" Hermine hob drohend den Finger. „Lass es einfach gut sein, ja?"

„Schon gut, schon gut" Remus hob abwährend die Hände.

Der Vormittag verging relativ rasch. Hermine arbeitete an einem weiteren Artikel und Remus bereitete seinen Gastvortrag an einer Magieruni vor. Hermine schielte immer wieder, mehr oder weniger unauffällig zu Remus, der angespannt über seinen Pergamenten brütete.

Seine Gesichtszüge waren vollkommen entspannt, obwohl er äußerst konzentriert war. Sie konnte ihn immer stundenlang beobachten, egal ob er arbeitete, las, oder schlief. Immer wenn sie in seiner Nähe war, wusste sie, dass es alles Wert gewesen war, was sie durchgemacht hatten. Wenn sie in seinen Armen lag, war sie zuhause. Nichts war dann mehr wichtig, es zählten nur sie beide, nur ihre eigene kleine Welt.

Auch wenn sie, allein durch den Altersunterschied verschieden waren, genauso ähnlich waren sie sich auch. Beide liebten es zu lesen, sich weiterzubilden. Beide waren loyal, besonnen und hatten dennoch immer den Drang für alles und jeden einzustehen und sich zu beweisen.

„Weißt du wo ich das Buch über die Chimären hingestellt habe? Ich kann es nirgends finden?" Remus durchsuchte zum zweiten Mal eins der vielen Bücherregale, die ihr gemeinsames Arbeitszimmer füllten.

„Steht es nicht bei den anderen mythischen Wesen, oder vielleicht bei den Fabelwesen im Allgemeinen?", grübelte Hermine und stand auf um Remus beim Suchen zu helfen.

Suchend ließ sie ihren Zeigefinger über die verschiedenen Buchrücken gleiten, vorbei an goldenen, silbernen und schwarzen Prägungen. Regal um Regal musterte sie aufmerksam, bis Hermine schließlich fand wonach sie gesucht hatte.

„Hier ist es, ich hab's gefunden" lächelnd hielt sie ein dickes, in Leder gebundenes Buch in die Höhe

„Du bist echt die Beste weißt du das? Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde", grinste Remus und küsste sie ausgiebig, bevor er ihr das Buch abnahm.

„Immer wieder gerne", meinte sie keck, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und forderte einen erneuten Kuss.

„Aber wieso gerade Chimären?"

„Es ist ein Vortrag für das erste Semester und ich will auf die Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen Muggeln und Magier hinweisen. Dass Muggel zwar an dieselben Wesen glauben, wie wir, nur dass wir auch an ihre Existenz glauben", erklärte Remus sachlich. „Immerhin lesen viele Muggel in der griechischen Mythologie, ‚Ilias' gehört sogar zu den meistgelesenen Büchern und vergiss nicht die Bauwerke, welche Muggel sogar mit Fabelwesen schmücken, wie die Chimären-Galerie auf den Türmen von Notre Dame."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß, denn dank Ihnen Professor, habe ich eine sehr umfangreiche Bildung erhalten", grinste Hermine schelmisch. "Aber wenn wir gerade vom Lernen sprechen, erkennst du dieses Buch?" Hermine hielt Remus ein kleines gelbes Büchlein unter die Nase.

"Und so was wie du war in Gryffindor. Du kleines durchtriebenes Biest", knurrte Remus und zog Hermine erneut zu sich um sie zu küssen.

Genüsslich seufzend erwiderte Hermine den Kuss und zog Remus mit sich auf die Couch.

Zu gut erinnerten sie sich die Beide an dieses Buch. Es war ein Muggelbuch. Genaugenommen ein Theaterstück. Shakespeares Sommernachtsraum.

#Flashback#

Hermine murmelte ein leises „Lumos" und stellte fest, dass es erst halb 6 war. Sie seufzte. In weniger als 6 Stunden würde der Zug nach Hogwarts abfahren. /Wie die Zeit vergeht/ dachte sie. Immerhin würde sie morgen offiziell ihr siebentes Schuljahr beginnen. Ihr siebentes und letztes.

Mit einem Blick auf Ginny, die noch immer friedlich schlief, nahm sie ihr Reclambuch vom Nachttisch und schlich sich nach unten.

Sie liebte dieses Buch einfach, sie hatte es bestimmt schon 100 Mal gelesen.

Mit angehaltenem Atem schlich sie die knarrenden schiefen Stufen des Fuchsbaus hinunter.

Sie wollte einfach nur in den Garten gehen und in Ruhe lesen, denn spätestens in einer halben Stunde würden die Ersten wach werden. Wie sehr sie die Stille am Morgen liebte.

Endlich war sie unten angekommen und schlich sie aus dem Haus. Das Gras war noch nass vom Tau und umspielte ihre nackten Füße angenehm.

„Lumos" Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass noch jemand hier draußen war.

„Hermine, was tust du denn zur Schlafenszeit hier?", ertönte Remus Lupins sanfte Stimme.

„Das könnte ich dich auch fragen, oder?", grinste Hermine und versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen", kam es dumpf vom Braunhaarigen.

„Dann sind wir schon zwei", schmunzelte Hermine und setzte sich zu Remus der auf der Gartenbank saß und, wie konnte es anders sein, las.

Hermines Augen weiterten sich als sie bemerkte welches Buch er in den Händen hielt.

Remus bemerkte ihren Blick und hielt das Buchcover in die Höhe. „Kennst du es?"

Hermine hob statt einer Antwort ebenfalls ihr Buch hoch und erkannte das Glitzern in Remus Augen, dass sie so sehr mochte.

Überhaupt fand sie immer mehr gefallen an dem ruhigen Mann, der immer mehr vom ehemaligen Lehrer zum Freund wurde.

„Wir scheinen den selben Geschmack zu haben, was Muggel-Literatur betrifft", grinste Remus.

„Harry und Ron lachen mich immer aus, wenn sie mich mit dem Buch erwischen. Sie finden die Sprache einfach schrecklich."

„Wieso denn? Shakespeares Sprache ist doch wunderbar." Erneut begannen Remus Augen zu glitzern.

„Das finde ich auch, allein die ganze Stimmung die dadurch unterstützt wird." Spätestens jetzt war sich Remus darüber im Klaren, dass Hermine so ganz anders war, als ihre Altersgenossinnen. Jetzt saß er hier mit seiner ehemaligen Schülerin und philosophierte über Shakespeares Werke. Hermines braune Augen strahlen als sie über ihre Lieblingspassagen sprach.

Remus schluckte. /Hör auf damit sie so anzusehen/ schalt er sich und dennoch konnte er nicht anders. Hermine hatte eine ganz eigene Wirkung auf ihn, eine Wirkung von der er genau wusste dass sie nicht gut war. 17-jährige Mädchen durften einfach nicht so auf ihn wirken, immerhin könnte er ihr Vater sein.

Doch immer wenn er in ihre braunen Augen blickte, die ihn so wissbegierig anblickten, wusste er genau, dass er das, was er empfand, nicht empfinden durfte.

„Diese Meinung teilen nicht viele, immer höre ich nur, dass ich seltsam und anders bin", murmelte Hermine traurig.

„Hey", Remus legte ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter, „du bist weder anders, noch seltsam. Du bist einfach besonders, jeder, der so über dich spricht ist in Wirklichkeit nur neidisch, dass du eine so junge, begabte und wunderschöne Hexe bist"

„Wunderschön?", stammelte Hermine verwirrt. Hatte Remus sie gerade wunderschön genannt? Erneut fühlte sie dieses Kribbeln, dass sie immer verspürte wenn er in ihrer Nähe war.

Als Remus bemerkte was er gerade gesagt hatte, hatte er plötzlich den Drang, viel Platz zwischen sich und Hermine zu bringen.

„Es tut mir Leid Hermine. Es stand mir nicht zu das zu sagen,... ich,...", versuchte er die passenden Worten zu finden.

„Schon gut ich verstehe schon", murmelte Hermine traurig und stand ebenfalls auf. Hier wollte sie nicht länger bleiben.

„Hermine, warte", rief er plötzlich einem inneren Impuls folgend.

„Ja?" widerstrebend blieb sie stehen und zwang sich Remus anzusehen.

Sie hasste sich dafür, dass er sie so durcheinander brachte. Es würde ohnehin nichts bringen für ihn zu schwärmen, denn was sollte ein Mann wie Remus Lupin auch schon von ihr wollen?

Beide waren sich nun ziemlich nahe, so nahe dass Hermine, Remus Atem spüren konnte, der ihr eine angenehme Gänsehaut bescherte.

Braune Augen trafen auf braune. Hermines Herz schlug so laut, dass sie glaubte Remus müsste es hören.

Wie schön seine Augen waren. Sie leuchteten wie reines Bernstein und dennoch hatten sie etwas Trauriges, Geheimnisvolles an sich.

Remus war irritiert, dass Hermine so ruckartig stehen geblieben war. Fast hätte er sie über den Haufen gerannt.

Gebannt blickte er in ihre hellbraunen Augen. Wie schön sie waren, genauso schön wie sie. So gern er auch wollte, er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Was passierte nur mit ihm? Ganz plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst was passierte. Nein, das durfte nicht geschehen. Er versuchte ein paar Schritte zurück zu machen, doch seine Beine versagten ihm den Dienst.

Erst ein plötzlicher Platzregen riss die Beiden aus ihren Gedanken. Endlich schafften sie es den Blickkontakt zu lösen und rannten zurück in den Fuchsbau. Bis auf die Knochen durchnässt und mit klopfendem Herzen kamen sie ihm Wohnzimmer der Weasleys an.

„Hermine, wegen vorhin,...", versuchte Remus zu einer Entschuldigung anzusetzen.

„Schon gut, du musst nichts sagen. Ich sollte jetzt nach oben gehen", murmelte Hermine und versuchte die aufsteigende Hitze in sich zu verdrängen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Remus lief sie die Treppen nach oben.

#Flashback ende#

„Mein Herz klopft immer noch, wenn ich an damals denke", murmelte Hermine und kuschelte sich enger in Remus Arme.

„Wem sagst du das. Damals hast du mich das erste Mal so richtig durcheinander gebracht und von da an fast jeden Tag", grinste Remus und beugte sich zu ihr um sie zu küssen.

Hermine schlang verlangend ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie war froh, dass dieses ganze Hin und Her nun hinter ihnen lag. Keine heimlichen Schwärmereinen mehr, nur aufrichtige Liebe.


End file.
